Sato Uzumaki
Background Satoru is a shinobi from konohagakure, Satoru is very keen and is a prodigy of his generation! Part I Masked Man Arc Sato is often late to everything and that happend to be the case for him being late to missing the Graduation exam. Sato ended up going to his little practice place in the woods but ran into this masked man! Sato and the man fought but Sato completely raged when being told by the masked man that he killed Sato's father! Sato awakens his Sharingan and Byakugan through anger and his Chakra got arroused by anger which made the nine tails chakra leak. Sato ended up doing enough damage to the masked man for the Man to retreat and Sato barely made it to the Academy. When he got there it wasn't to late but the Hokage said he watched the whole fight and Sato impressed him so he let Satoru pass and from that day Sato would become his student! Thunder Bandits Arc Sato has finally become a genin and his teamates are Yui Haruno and Akasuki but his sensei is Katasuke they went around telling each other a little about them but of course Sato was late so when he did arrive he instantly started talking trash to Katasuke who challenged him to a fight Katasuke won with ease and told Sato that they will have there first mission to the Land of Lightning! The next day they leave for their mission, when they arrive to the land of lightning about a day later Katasuke goes around to get information but Sato ventures off from Yui and Akasuki just by luck Sato runs into the Bandits and confronts them only to get kidnapped! Sato then free's himself and take down the Bandits all by himself after finding out they were gonna take out the Raikage. Sato then sees the rest of his team as they catch up to him but the next the Masked Mann Sato fought before appears and this time he gives Sato a Curse Mark and then retreats. The Chunin Exam Arc When they return back to the Hidden Leaf Village, Sato can't move so Katasuke takes Sato to see the Hokage. Once they make it to the Hokage he immediately notices the Mark on Sato's arm and puts a seal around it to stop it from draining Sato's Chakra! The Hokage then says he will watch Sato from now on. The next few mission the team does without Sato while he is resting. Then on the day of the Chunin exams Sato almost didn't make I think in time but showed up. In the first round he was able to use his Sharingan to cheat on the written test in the second round he was able to use his Byakugan with ease and various ninjutsu! During the final round Team Katasuke went first and Sato almost showed up to late, but Sato made it on time and took out two of the three members of the oposing team by himself but before he could fight he last one a massive tremble happend from immense Chakra pressure in the air when they looked up they saw it was a person causing this and he was after Sato! Retrieval Arc This person was not an ordinary one it was an Ōtsutsuki and they wanted Sato for his Chakra and Dojutsu! Countless Jonin tried to take down the Ōtsutsuki but they couldn't the other kage had there hands busy saving people so the Hokage Chizuru took his stand and fought to protect his student and was the only person to put a decent fight against the Ōtsutsuki but lost and died. Chizuru final words to his student were sentimental and made Sato anger peak to a whole other level and Sato went heads on with the Ōtsutsuki and he almost destroyed the whole arena but Sato lost. One thing Sato did before he got taken away is use his Sharingan and tell Yui and Akasuki in a genjutsu that he loves them and for them not to come after Sato! When Sato woke back up he saw the Ōtsutsuki draining his Chakra away the Ōtsutsuki told Sato his name is Ugaya and after he was done taking his Chakra he would still his eye's but as soon as he said that through some type of Jutsu the masked man arrived and took Sato away from the Ōtsutsuki! The masked man then went back to fight the Ōtsutsuki in which he won sealing the Ōtsutsuki and going back to earth with Sato. Sato was taken to the Masked Man hideout which turned out be his orginazations hideout The Kamigami he told Sato since he saved him he should join his orginazation and Sato agreed in exchange the Masked Man which told Sato to call him Ren said that he will be a father figure to Sato and teach him everything he knows! The next few day starts Sato goes out to kill this swordsmen Satoko and take all seven of his Seven ninja swordsmen blades so him and his teamate Yuri Hozuki tracked him down and killed him they ended up getting caught and the whole ninja world found out that Sato killed the swordsmen he ended up being put in the bingo book for 100,000,000 Ryo! Ren then decided it would be best if he Later low and trained Sato for three years and then they would start there big plan. He made the big announcement over tv's everywhere and people that thought Sato was dead found out that he is a big time criminal and everyone realized they only have three years to train! Part II Kazekage Arc Before there Mission they were at a hideout and Bandits came for Sato trying to claim his bounty and Yuri let them attack Sato but Sato killed the Bandits. Ren Kishi asked Sato if he wants to accept a mission to test his abilities after three years to take out the Kazekage,and Sato excepts taking Yuri along. They make it to the hidden sand they decided that Sato will do all the heavy work. Sato then makes it to the Kazekage Denji they have an intense battle but Sato defeats him! Right when Sato thinks he is good to go but one of his foes from the sand genin team arrive and it turns out to be Denji's son so now Sato will fight him! Personality Sato is very calm and relaxed he can make descions very fast and is quite the trashtalker! Sato can also be very pervy at times for a twelve year old. Appearance Sato wears a brown undershirt and a green white and brown long sleeve coat with green pants and grey hightop shinobi sandals and a Shuriken holdster on his left thigh. Sato in Part II wears an all black long sleeve shirt and green pants with brown hightop shinobi sandals and his Wado Ichimonji on his waist. Abilities Sato knew all five chakra natures and was very skilled in kenjutsu! Sato is able to utilize a battle field to his adavantage and very good instincts he is able to use his Sharingan and Byakugan well. Dojutsu Sato first awakened his Sharingan and Byakugan during his first encounter with Ren Kishi. Somewhere down the line after three years he awakens his Mangekyou Sharinagn and the Jougan he stated through intense training. He can also use Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious. Sato also can use spacetime ninjutsu. Sato's Mangekyou Sharinagn allows him to use any abilities that the Mangekyou Sharingan can do! Sato's Byakugan has developed through hard training with Ren Kishi into the Jōgan, the Jōgan allows him to see people's weak spots. Ninjutsu Sato is well versed in all Chakra natures knowing multiple Lightning Release techniques and weakest nature most likely being Earth Release. Nature Transformation Sato can use all five basic nature transformations, as well as Yin Release, of which he could utilise at the age of 13. Sato is also a formidable user of Lightning Release. Kenjutsu and Physical Prowess Sato kenjutsu is on par with Jonin and he was able to use his Sharingan with one tomoe like some with three tomoe! Sato begins using a sword after training with Ren Kishi, wielding it just as skillfully in either hand. He uses what he calls his "Wado Ichimonji" regularly throughout Part II, often to cut down multiple opponents in a short period of time. Stats Trivia * Sato was trained by the Ninth Hokage Chizuru! * Sato always shows up late. * He is held as a prodigy throughout the world * He is the first person at the age of thirteen to be held as a fugitive in the bingo book over 100,000,000 Ryo!